A device for switching a switch on and off is known from CN1910715A and is used for controlling the switching states ON, OFF and test of the switch. Conventional devices comprise a housing, a drive shaft mounted in the housing and an output shaft set in motion by this drive shaft.
In particular, CN1910715A lays open a changeover device having the set-up mentioned. In this device, a cam wheel is located on the drive shaft, and a cylinder is located on the output shaft, and, as a result of the mutual coordination of the cam wheel part and cylinder, it is possible to implement the fixing of the position by means of the rotation of the drive shaft or output shaft. On account of the direct rotation of the output shaft by the drive shaft and of the absence of an amplifier module lying between them, the efficiency of the transmission of the force moment of this device during actuation is very low, and therefore a very high force moment is required for actuation.